Invitation
by chubbyhooves
Summary: [HETALIA] Alfred invites Natalya over for coffee. Natalya x Alfred. Oneshot.


**Summary: What happens next after Alfred invites Natalya over for some coffee?**

She said yes.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning all the way to his ears, cheeks blushing. His hands continued to fiddle with the phone. Spinning it around, blue eyes giving it a peek. He sighed happily before checking the phone's screen once again.

Another grin. This time he covered the screen in an attempt to make his grin less bigger. But it only made him try to suppress an excited giggle. He should remove his glasses, but that probably won't change anything. _I have the power of replaying the scene in my head!_

He leaned back on the chair and stared outside the window. It was surprisingly a cloudy day, and it looks like it could rain anytime soon. But he wouldn't let it dampen his spirits. Even if the weather won't cooperate with him, what matters the most is that he got the chance to actually talk to her properly.

The first drops of rain started to fall. A thought suddenly formed in his mind.

 _What if she changes her mind?_

The smile froze on his face.

Slowly, it disappeared. This time he turned away from the window to look back at the phone in his hand. His mind was already shooting questions at himself but the only thing he could hear clearly was _That's possible_. Outside, the rain was getting stronger.

 _People can change their minds any time_.

But in this case, he doesn't want his mind to change, or rather, he doesn't have the intention to do so. He also doesn't want hers to change, but his mind is starting to plague him with thoughts that she may have something else urgent to do, or she may be running on an errand, or she may have decided that he wasn't worth her time -

A strange knot just formed in his stomach and all he could do was make a disgruntled noise that sounded similar to the crying whale noises that he recently downloaded.

His eyes slowly glance back down at the black screen. Puffing up his cheeks he pressed on the button to wake up his phone. A new notification popped up.

"Shit."

He blinked three times before staring at it more closely. Notified to have been received three seconds ago. The first word was 'hey'. It seems to be a long-ish message since there were three dots after it.

He quickly pressed the button again to make his phone sleep and placed the phone down on the table. His hands automatically slapped his cheeks as if to wake himself up and they started to clench and un-clench themselves. Then he stopped moving.

And took a deep breath.

"I know you're looking forward to this Al, but if she refuses, I have to remind yourself that it's not the end of the world. And hopefully I can still talk to her."

He invited her to coffee just to talk to her. Mostly about that new ice cream product that he recently discovered, but it was just to actually to try to get to know more behind that vanilla-crazy girl with the no-nonsense expression.

He nodded vigorously to himself. "Not the end of the world."

But his nod began to slow down. This means that he has to wait for another month, again.

 _Maybe I'll try buying some vanilla ice cream_. He shook his head when he realized what he was saying to himself. _Aaaw come one. Bribery?_ He knows that he can do better than that. What if her new message was a message of outright change of mind?

For some reason, he can hear her voice saying, "You're late". His disgruntled face loosened up the wrinkles for a bit. When he imagined her saying that as she typed the words on her phone, his mouth gave up to a smile, and his eyes gave up to staring back at his phone.

He sighed with an added whining noise. "I really need to read that message now."

Holding his breath, he pressed on the button once again and quickly swiped the notification to read the message.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _ **I'm already here. Hurry up, wherever you are.**_

 _ **Did you buy too much burgers this time? You'll get a worse stomachache than the ice cream incident**_

 _ **That was good ice cream btw**_

 _ **Never mind burgers, don't buy them**_

 _ **You're late.**_

He realized that he forgot an umbrella when he saw her nonchalantly holding up an umbrella for him.


End file.
